Linda Loo
by supernaturalobbsessed
Summary: This what if someone else was on the road with the winchesters not realted will romance spark bad at summeries plz read
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my 4 story plz cheak the others out

* * *

Chapter one

My names Linda Loo I know stupid name can't pick your name though. When I was 6 month's old my Mum died above my cot and burned after that we moved to Lawrence Kansas next door to the Winchesters. I got to know them so much I am sort of family, when my Dad would go on hunting trips, no not dear or bear but the supernatural things your worst nightmare can barley touch. So when he did go I would stay there they had a son Dean he is my age but older buy a month. I only found out what my Dad did when I was 3 I was told never ever to tell any one this is how I found out

_**Flashback 22 years ago**_

_I knocked on the Winchester's door Mary answered she smiled at me _

"_Linda what are you doing here?" She asked_

"_My Dad's gone a trip again he said I could stay with you." I said Mary smiled at me and let me in when I got in Dean hugged me he was the best I always had a crush on him. Thought the day I kept wondering why my Dad snuck of to so at night I went out into the garden when I saw something move though the bush then something else it jumped out at me, I screamed my Dad came out and shoot it and grabbed me then took me home_

"_We need to talk." He said_

"_Daddy what was that?" I asked he looked so sad it scared me he has not looked that so sad since my Mum's death _

"_You know those scary moves the creatures there real here read this." He gave me his journal all night I read it that's how come I know._

When me and Dean were 4 Mary had a baby Samuel Winchester but we call him Sam on the night of his 6 month birthday we had a party it was late when we got home in the middle of the night I sensed something was wrong then there was a bang next door, immediately my Dad came into my room, I ran out and saw Dean run out with Sam I gave them I hug. We strode there till our Dad's pulled us away. Since that we hunt together until my Dad died then Sam when to collage then John when on a hunt and has not come back, so it's just me and Dean I still have a crush on Dean.


	2. Chapter 2 pilot part one

Chapter Two: Pilot part One

So me and Dean are going to get Sam because we needed to find John he's not been back from hunting in awhile and not phoned. Then a day ago we got a voicemail from him it had EVP on it but will get to it in a bit. We pull up out side his dorm building thing (A/N don't know what you call it) we see him walk of so we wait basically we sleep

_**My Nightmare**_

_I see me in my cot with this dark figure standing over me with yellow eyes and then my Mum walks in and screams at him then she hits the wall and slides up it and is pinned on the roof with a slit on her stomach she's bleeding then my Dad pulls me out but I am still there the room bursts in to flames. I scream Mum _

"Mum!" Then I opened my eyes and saw a concerned Dean looking at me

"I know you missed your Mum why don't you, do you want to see her?" He asked yeah they don't know they also don't know that my boyfriend died the same, I was trying to get over Dean, I was going to dump him but he died before he could. I shack my head we get out and climbed to Sam's window and got in the klutz Dean is he, stumbled and banged which I can't believe Sam did not hear a smacked Dean before he could react he was pushed to the floor by a flying thing the fight and Dean is pinned to the floor

"Dean?"I hear Sam say

"Yh?" He said laughing

"You scared the crap out of me."Sam said they get up I am, just standing here

"What the hell are you doing here where's Loo Loo?" He asked

"Sammy Wammy I told you to never call me that." I told him "And we were looking for a beer." I added

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Okay we got to talk."Dean said

"No fun there then." I said

"The phone?" Sammy asked

"If we had called would you have picked up?" I asked "Now give me a hug." I said we hugged when the light turned on

"Sam?" She asked

"Sammy Wammy who's this?" I asked all though I think I know

"Hey Jess this is my brother Dean and my sort of sister Linda, Jess is my girlfriend." He said I smiled I had always thought that of Sam as my little brother and my job to protect him Dean another story

"Wait your, brother Dean, how come she can call you Sammy and add a Wammy on the end?" Jess asked him

"Because well don't worry."He said

"I love the Smurfs. You know I gotta tell you, you are completely out of my brother's league." Dean said my heart breaks always douse when he flirt's with people

"Just let me put something on."Jess said

"No, no, no, I wouldn't dream of it…Seriously. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business, but, uh, nice meeting you."Dean said I stayed quiet

"No. No. Whatever you wanna say you can say it in front of her."Sam said

" Okay. Um…dad hasn't been home in a few days."Dean said

"He's working over-time on a "Miller Time" shift; he'll stumble back in sooner or later." Sam said

"Dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said

"Jess excuse us." She went I turned to Sam and I said to him

"Look if you come with us then I will stay with Jess keep her safe." He nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sam and Dean left after they gave me my duffel I got some hot chocolate for me and Jess we sat down and started to talk

"So how do you know Sam?" Jess asked I'm guessing she thought I might won't to muscle in and take Sam away from her

"Well when I was 6 months my mum died and I moved next door to them I was there when Sam was born although his life and so you don't have to worry about me trying to take him away from you." I said she blushed I laughed

"I didn't mean it like that… so do you have a boyfriend?" She asked I shock my head "Is there someone you like?" I blushed this time she laughed "Dean." I mumbled she laughed longer then I thought possible

"Why do you call Sam, Sammy Wammy?" She asked

"Well when he was 12 he was chubby and so it use to be Hammy Sammy but then he grow up and lost it all so now its just Wammy." I said I looked at my watch it was 11:00

"You know what its late I want to go to sleep if that's okay?" I said she nodded and showed me to my room as I was drifting to sleep my phone rang it was back in black by acdc it was Sam

"Yellow." I said he laughed

"You never change do you?" He asked

"Nope so what do you need Hun?"

"Dean has been arrested can you get him out?"

"Okay stay safe that girl loves you so much okay." I told him he hung up before saying I know with a laugh. Hmmm now to think about how to get him out I got my phone and called 911

"Hello I just heard a gun shoot out side my house." After that I fell on to my bed and tried to go to sleep and then my phone rang as I was going to sleep the ringtone was you shook me all night long, I picked it for Dean, because I want to be his woman that the people in the song. I answered it

"Yellow." I said

"Fake 911 call Linda that's pretty illegal." He said

"Got your arse out off jail didn't." I said

"Yeah it's a woman in white and Dad's left." He said

"It must have been pretty important for him to leave so as much as I love our stimulating conversation's I'm tired and you need to finish that hunt coz im getting a bad feeling okay bye." I said I hang up and fell asleep no interruptions

_**The night Sam and Dean come home**_

Jess had backed Sam cookies and gone into the shower I heard something going on upstairs well Jess's scream then I ran upstairs with my 45 in hand filled with rock salt I kicked the door in and saw the demon with yellow eyes, the one that killed my Mum, Jess was pinned to the wall

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I asked

"Hi Linda long time no see." He said as he began moving her up the roof

"No please stop not again not to Sammy Wammy!" I shout I load him up with rock salt he goes away I pass out. When I gain conciseness I feel the heat I open my eyes and I see Sam being dragged out and then I feel someone pick me up. I fight them to let me go but he doesn't

"Please I have to save her it's my fault!" I said sobbing hitting his chest "I won't let it happen again I won't I can't!" I fell asleep in his arms

I woke up to someone shacking me

"No." I rolled over and tried to go to sleep again then I remembered what happened last night I jumped up and gave Sam a massive hug

"I'm so sorry." I said

"It's fine Linda you could not do anything." He said it didn't feel okay.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Although I am extremely sad that only one person reviewed my last chapter. Here is this chapter I know it's short.**

* * *

Chapter 4

"It is my fault it always my fault I promised them all I would protect them but I didn't." I said crying hysterical

"Who else did you promise?" Dean asked hugging me my eyes went wide

"Um… nothing… I didn't mean it like that." I said scratching my arm

"Your lying to me." He said

"No I'm not." I said

"Tell me the truth." I sighed I had to give in you know it's him so I have to tell him

"My boyfriend was killed by it, Dean and my Mum was killed by it when I was 6 month's old as while." I said Dean looked pissed Sam looked sympathetic

"You want to tell me this now my Mum died when I was 4 years old, and you couldn't have told me then, that's selfish your big part of this and you didn't tell me!" Dean shouted

"You don't care that my boyfriend and Mother were killed do you, you care that this could of helped your Dad get revenge on the yellow eyed son of a bitch!" I shouted "So Dean you might think I'm selfish but right now I think you are!" I shouted he went towards the door

"Where are you going?" I asked

"To a bar!" He shouted

"Yeah go sleep with one of your std carrying whores!" I shouted he stormed out of the motel room and when the door slammed the door I broke down crying Sam came over and hugged me

"You're not mad at me?" I asked

"No not mad, just a little confused why my Loo Loo would let Dean get to her like this." He said

"Well maybe your Loo Loo has grown up and changed." I said laying on his shoulder

"You haven't changed a bit Loo Loo but just tell me what happened during the time I was away please." He said I sighed I do that a lot

"Dean." I said Sam looked at me then he smiled

"Loo Loo do you love Dean?" He asked

"No." I said quickly but I was still crying

"You do." He said I sighed see what I mean

"Okay I do but it will never happen he's more about one night stands, never see each other again, he wouldn't want me no one does." I said

"Loo Loo don't think like that you never know he might surprise you." He said

"Thanks can we just sit here for a while?" I asked he nodded I fell asleep


	5. authors note

Hey I know I haven't updated in a while and you probably all given up but Im going to start re writing some of my stories much like this one but Im gunna change it slightly hopefully it will be up in the next couple of days. I'm sorry for the wait I will try and be more regular x Once again sorry x


End file.
